Question: A jar contains $10$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $9$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $10 + 4 + 9 = 23$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $10$ red jelly beans. That means $23 - 10 = 13$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{13}{23}$.